Flame
Flame; the Pyrokinetic, Superfast Skunk. Flame is the long-distance Boyfriend of Morphia and the Main Hero of Dimension 2 and a major reoccuring character in Portal Masters . Flame has split personallity-disorder, his other counterpart being Ice. "As the Unic said to Musilini, I haven't got one, and if I did I wouldn't show it to you!"- Flame's opinion on Tax Evasion. Split-Personallity As himself, Flame as an unbeatable zest for life and has grin that many characters identify as "Impossible to wipe off." Flame is a living dynamo, and never seems to slow down. This has been used against him in Power Hungry, however. Flame is still somewhat violent, and unpredictable in terms of behavior. Flame is very excitable, and puts 100% into even the most mundane of tasks. Flame is also somewhat the morale sheriff of Dimension-2, and injustice and evil behaviour is one of two things that angers him, the other being Tex. Flame is willing to help and protect anybody whom he sees as truely needing his services. However, he is somewhat simple-minded, and if he is unable to tell if something is good or evil, he will meerly ignore it. Flame can also be a bit dark, and engages in questionabbe behaviour that can be seen as selfish of downright evil. Such as in Underground, when He, Dingo and Googs found a tribe of underground dwellers, Flame suggests that they can "Rule them like gods!" before rubbing his hands together and growling "Angry Gods!" Ice, however, is the exact opposite of Flame in terms of morals. Ice enjoys seeing the pain of people he and his partner Oooz torment for fun, and is willing to decimate an entire island nation for "Lols" Flame also becomes smarter and stronger when he becomes Ice, but looses much of his speed. Ice, seemingly inverting Flames apparent corruptably side, has a high sense of honour about him; always letting people know before hand that he is coming and giving them a "sporting chance" to get away, aswell as never attacking unarmed opponents or opponents from behind. History Born a native to Dimension-2 a couple of years before the Time Quake combined Dimension-2 with Portal Masters, Flame was found by his adoptive parent's Mr. and Mrs. Lerr and met his adoptive brother Googs Powers *'Superhuman Speed': The power that made Flame famous. Flame is faster than everything in Dimension-2. This makes Flame an almost unstoppable opponent, as he is too fast for most warriors. However, Flame has terrible control of his own momentumn, and will often make dire mistakes in turning and stopping. Flame will also vomit after he stops, due to the motion sickness. Flame's main battle-strategy in both Flame and Ice revolves his speed. In Flame's case, Flame will accelerate the battle into higher and higher speeds, forcing the opponent to fight at his pace, eventually out-speeding and out-lasting them. *'Pyrotechnics': Flame's second most commonly used power. Using friction, Flame can make advanced fire conjurations. While Flame insists that he is, Flame is not actually Pyrokinetic, as he cannot control fire that he did not make. Flame fire is much more solid than normal fire, and oddly enough, Flame seems to decide wether it produces smoke or not. When Flame becomes Ice, Flame develolps Cyrokinesis. *'Enhanced Strength': Flame has, on many occasions, bashed his way through locked doors. While his extreme strength is mostly locked in his Ice Persona, Flame can access it in life-or-death situations, like to stop a train from running him over. *'Punch-Magnet': After being Jynxed by the Fight King, most punches thrown in any battle will end up on Flame. Luckily, this also magnified Flame's natural ability to take a beating. Flame uses this mostly to draw ballistic attack away from his friends in battle, but he still finds it unfortunate. Temporary Powers *'Robot Form' *'Dragon Wings' *'Mental Powers' *'Stretchy Powers' Relationships Morphia: Flame is Morphia's boyfriend, and Morphia remains one of the few people Flame will not attack in his wonton bounds of violence. Morphia is very affectionate about Flame, ironically most of this verbal affection is in front of Tex. Flame is in-turn affectionate to Morphia, and tries (but fails) to tone down his obnoxious personallity around her. Googs: Having know Googs since infanthood, Googs is Flame's adoptive brother and 1st best friend. Googs and Flame spend most of their time together, and the two live together on Planet Flat, the housing planet. Googs told Flame that he "Came from a cabbage" to explain Flame's lack of parents. Googs also has a crush of Flame's biological sister. Dingosaurus: Flame's 2nd Best friend. Dingo and Flame both share the same taste for delinquency and pranks, and the two share the same energetic zest for trouble. Dingo calls Flame his "Lil' Buddy" and is heartbroken whenever Flame becomes Ice. Luca: Luca is Flame's biological sister, who came to visit Flame and take him back to his real parents. Luca interferred with Flame's career as a superhero and took a dislike to his surrogete family and friends. Eventually, Luca realised that Flame would be happier with the life he made for himself rather than the life we was given, so she let him return. Luca still visits Flame often. Tornado Tex: Tornado Tex and Flame share a huge rivalry, mostly centred around them fighting over Morphia. Tex and Flame are very volitile together, bordering on donwnright hostile. However, the two can work together when the situation demands it. However, they will still insult eachother while fighting against a common enemy. Kam and Psy: Flame likes Kam & Psy, but this does not mean he will spare them from his neverending mockery, often calling them "Incestious" (reguardless of wether they're actually related.) Pixie: Pixie has an obsessive crush on Flame, due to her fetish for fire. However, Flame sees her as a friend, and not one he would hang-out with on a regular basis. T.V: Phat Princess: Oooz: Ice: Trivia *Flame is actually nine years old. This makes his girlfriend Morphia two-years his elder. *Flame speed is calculated to be at a "Spin Level" of 55871% Category:Heroes Category:Dimension-2